Une histoire de chaussure à talon
by clochette's lullaby
Summary: OS pour le concour sur les 7 pêchés capitaux sur le site de StarBucKs-TwiLiGhT. Cet OS porte sur l'envie.   Bella a trouvé un nouveau job au World Market. Mais qui est donc cet apollon qui la regarde ?


_"Concours: Les 7 péchés capitaux. "_

**Titre :**Histoire de chaussures à talon

**Auteur(s):**Fée clochette

**Béta:** galswinthe

**Péché(s) :** L'envie

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

Pour lire les autres OS du concours, rendez-vous sur cette page : fanfiction . net / community / Concours_Les_7_peches_capitaux / 94893 / _(pensez à supprimer les espaces)_OS pour le concours des 7 pêchés capitaux.

Me voici, moi Isabella Marie Swan en train de regarder la pendule. Il reste à faire les deux dernières heures et demie dans ce World Market. Et oui, j'ai retrouvé un emploi. Je cuisine devant un public. La cuisine est sur plateau, telles les émissions télévisées. Bien sur Rosalie, ma meilleure amie en apprenant la nouvelle ma conditionnée. Ce que je veux dire par la, oh simple, elle m'a maquillée, coiffée et habillée. Comment veut-elle que je cuisine avec des talons de dix centimètres pendant toute une journée ? Encore heureux que je sois en pantalon. Non mais on voit bien qu'elle est habituée à courir avec ces foutues machins pour attraper son métro. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. OK il vaut mieux pour l'entourage que je ne cours pas avec ces trucs. Moi et mes converses on s'entend à merveilles. Ce qui explique que mes chaussures trônent fièrement depuis deux heures aux côtés de la machine à café. Sympa la déco de cuisine.

Je cuisine encore, démontre les avantages de ce robot multifonction. Remarque il est cool. Mais à 1000 dollars pièces, il pourrait au moins envoyer un homme sur la lune. La cuisine est magnifique digne des plus grands cuisiniers avec un plateau de marbre et un piano pour la cuisson. Je fais ce que je veux du moment que le public me voit utiliser le robot et qu'il goûte. Comme je ne suis pas une férue du commercial, j'essaye de ne pas trop faire attention au public pendant que je prépare une soupe froide courgette, carotte. Alice qui est mon second s'occupe du côté relationnel. Et pour tout dire cela me va très bien. On s'est rencontrées ce matin sur site et on a accrochée toutes les deux. Super sympa la fille, bon un peu excitée et pipelette, mais gentille.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle.

Je relève le visage. Un couple est devant moi, la cinquantaine. Le parfait petit couple, bourré de fric. Tout à fait candidat pour mon robot. Alors avec mon plus beau sourire je les regarde puis jette un œil à Alice qui est en train de faire une vente.

-Bonjour Madame, Monsieur, je m'appelle Bella. Que puis-je vous servir ? Je lui montre mes œuvres de la journée.

-C'est uniquement avec ce robot que vous avez fait tout cela ?

-Oui et un minimum de savoir faire en cuisine, quand même ! Je réponds à sa question en coupant mes courgettes en lamelles très fines. Elle regarde mon geste professionnelle et me sourie.

-Je vois qu'une pratique est quand même nécessaire.

-Oh non c'est pour la présentation du plat. Et me voilà en train de lui montrer comment on se sert du robot.

Je reprends les paroles d'Alice. Il faut dire que je les ai entendu toute la journée alors je pense que même dans le coma je peux parler des aptitudes de ce robot supra extraordinaire. Celui qui fait le repas en quelques minutes. Alice vient à mon secours et finit avec le couple qui signe son chèque.

J'en ai ras le bol, il reste encore ces deux foutues heures, je prends mon oreillette et sélectionne ma musique. Je continue de bosser tout en ma balançant doucement sur _Police, Roxanne_. Je chantonne le début et pour finir je ferme les yeux. Je suis chez moi dans mon Forks natal, dans la cuisine de mes parents en train de leur faire un repas tout en me trémoussant et chantant comme une dératée sur ce tube mythique. Je prends une carotte en guise de micro et me défoule tout en me déhanchant dans la cuisine. Je jette mes légumes découpés, mon assaisonnement, le fromage, les glaçons dans l'appareil et tout en basculant mon bassin je le mets en marche. Puis je me tourne ouvre la porte du placard, en sors un plat pour le service et verse ma potion magique dedans. Je la décore et me tapant un délire de jonglage avec les éléments de présentation. Je chante toujours. Une fois mon plat servi je le pose devant moi et salue en croquant dans ma carotte. J'entends des applaudissements et la réalité fait surface. Je m'aperçois que je ne suis pas chez moi mais devant un amas de gens qui me regardent avec un énorme sourire. Ils applaudissent de mon spectacle. Merde. Je rougie plus que mes tomates. Alice me regarde, elle est explosée de rire.

-Sympa Alice merci.

-Oh mais le show était sublime, Bella. Je crois même que le type là-bas va en perdre sa langue. Je me retourne et vois le type.

Que dis-je un type, un homme avec des yeux verts à tomber dedans la bouche grande ouverte. Il perçoit mon regard et secoue la tête en rougissant. Il se passe la main dans sa chevelure cuivrée et va pour ouvrir une porte du personnel et s'enfonce littéralement dedans. Je le vois se relever et râler. Il finit par ouvrir la porte et passer de l'autre côté. Je rigole de son trouble. C'est bien la première fois que je trouble un apollon à ce point. Alice me donne un coup de coude.

-Bella, aide-moi.

Je la regarde. Des gens lèvent leur chèque signé pour acheter la machine.

-Oh merde, j'arrive Alice.

Une fois finie nous sommes assises sur les tabourets, un jus « fait à la machine » dans la main. Nous nous regardons et rigolons comme des folles. Nous sommes décoiffées, en nage mais nous savons que la journée va être supère payante. Géniale un gros chèque pour payer mon loyer.

-Pour une première journée, j'avoue qu'elle était épique. C'est la première fois que je fais autant de vente, me dit Alice. Demain, tu me feras une autre chorée. C'était super.

Je rougie de l'entendre.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, Alice. En temps normal, je n'aime pas me faire remarquer.

-Et bien dis toi que pour notre portefeuille, tu as le devoir de recommencer cela, me dit-elle avec un sourire d'autant plus grand. Sans compter que le type passe là tous les soirs.

Je la regarde et rougie comme pas permis.

-Oh mais regarde l'heure. Dépêche-toi Bella, J'ai rendez-vous avec un moment de mon histoire. Il est hors de question que je rate cela.

Je lui sourie. Nous rangeons et nettoyons la cuisine. On éteint les lumières et laissons les plats au frigo. Nous descendons les étages par les escaliers. Je n'aime pas les tapis roulant. J'embrasse Alice sur le trottoir.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Tu as oublié une partie de toi. Elle regarde mes pieds.

-Oh merde. J'ai tellement marché que je ne suis pas capable de les remettre. Un véritable Tom Sawyer comme me dit mon père.

-Laisse-les tu les prendras demain.

-OH non Rose va me tuer d'avoir commis un tel crime. À demain Alice.

-À demain Bella.

Je fais demi-tour et je prends les marches. OK sympa de bosser là dedans mais au sixième étages après avoir passé huit heures debout à faire de la cuisine. C'est quand même dur. C'est à bout de force que je pousse la porte. L'étage est dans le noir. Il n'y a que les petites lumières de sécurité. C'est impressionnant, même limite flippant. C'est incroyable comment dans ces cas là, les faits divers et les films d'horreur peuvent ressurgirent devant nos yeux. Merde.. OK Bells, tu cours, prends tes chaussures et rentres chez toi.

Je m'avance doucement dans l'allée. Je regarde partout autour de moi. OK arrête de stresser. Je branche ma musique. Il n'y a que cela qui me calme. Je me concentre sur _D__on't cry d'Aerosmith_ et avance doucement dans les allées. Je vois mon stand, mes chaussures. J'accélère le pas. Je les prends et je fais demi-tour. J'ouvre la porte des escaliers et redescends. Je suis au rez-de-chaussée. Je m'avance dans cet étage presque à tâtons vers les portes de sorties, je glisse mais réussi à me rattraper au point de vente. Merde Bella fais attention, c'est alors que je vois une lumière passer devant moi. Instinctivement je m'accroupis derrière un comptoir.

-Bonsoir les filles. Comment ça va ? Bien au moi aussi. J'ai rencontré un rayon de soleil en arrivant sur site. Incroyable. Mais non Jess ne soit pas jalouse. Je t'aime aussi.

C'est une voix chaude, pleine de sensualité que j'entends. Je me penche pour voir d'où ça vient et je vois le type que dis-je l'apollon qui s'est pris la porte, en train de parler au mannequins dans l'allée. Je rigole de le voir faire. Il déambule là dedans comme un prince. Il a une chemise foncée avec son jean. Il porte une lampe troche à sa ceinture et la parfaite panoplie du vigile. Il s'amuse et cela s'entend dans son ton.

-Oh si tu savais Beth, elle était si jolie avec son tablier. On pouvait voir la naissance de ses seins. Hum que donnerais-je pour la revoir. Roxanne, ma Roxanne. Demain je viendrais plus tôt. J'aurais peut-être une chance de la rencontrer.

La voix se rapproche alors je fais le tour de mon coin. Je le regarde. Il se trémousse devant les mannequins. Il leur parle. Il se trémousse sur Roxanne devant ses dames. Il gesticule en levant les bras. Très théâtrale je dois dire. Mais bon quoi faire toute la nuit dans ce magasin.

-Oh oui les filles, Edward a une vue et quelle fille. Des yeux chocolat à se couler dedans et je ne parle pas du léchage que j'ai envie de lui faire subir. Bon OK tu as raison Sophie, la première impression n'a pas été la bonne. Je me suis pris la porte. Mais c'est de sa faute. Elle avait se déhanché à faire pâlir…

La voix s'est arrêtée. Je me questionne il est où ? il s'est étouffé avec sa salive. Je fais du quatre pattes pour regarde par le coin. Il n'y est pas. Je me retourne et ne vois rien. Oh bordel. Je m'accroupis sur le sol et regarde droit devant moi. Le miroir. Il me voit dans le miroir. Merde. Que je suis conne. Il me fixe de ses beaux yeux verts. Il se passe encore la main dans ses cheveux. Il est nerveux. Il doit penser à tout ce que je viens de voir. Je le regarde, me redresse et lui sourie.

-Et la deuxième impression ? lui demandai-je tout bas.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Oh j'avais oublié mes chaussures et tout était dans le noir. Alors lorsque j'ai vu la lumière. J'ai eu peur et je me suis cachée. On ne sait jamais des fois qu'un meurtrier rode ici. Il me dévisage du regard. Je me suis cachée derrière ce point de vente.

-Un meurtrier ? me dit-il avec amusement.

-Je suis une trouillarde née.

-Oh je vois. Et vous vous cachiez ici près des portes vitrées sans teint pour. ?

Je me tourne et regarde exactement où je suis. Je suis entourée de portes avec miroir intégrée. Je n'étais en rien cachée de quoi que ce soit. Je le regarde et fait un O avec ma bouche.

Mon téléphone sonne. Je sursaute. Il me regarde et après s'être appuyé contre le mur me fait signe de répondre.

-Allô, dis-je tout bas.

-Mais où es-tu ? Sais-tu que tu devrais être rentrée depuis maintenant presque une heure. Je me fais un sang d'encre.

-Calme toi Rose. Je suis encore au magasin.

-Quoi mais que fais-tu ?

-Je... Je suis revenue pour les chaussures. Je les avais oubliées. J'arrive.

-Non. Je regarde Edward il me fait non du doigt.

-Attends deux secondes, Rose.

-Comment cela non ?

-Les portes ne s'ouvriront que demain matin. À 7h00 pour le nettoyage, pas avant.

-Vous voulez dire que je suis bloquée ici pour toute la nuit ?

-Ouaip, me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Il doit sûrement existé un moyen de sortir.

-À part déclencher l'alarme incendie, non.

Je me dirige vers le système d'alarme.

-Je ne le ferais pas si j'étais vous.

Je le regarde.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-En cas d'incendie, les systèmes se mettent en place pour tout arroser et je ne pense pas que le patron accepte de perdre ces étages pour une paire de chaussures quoi que très jolie paire de chaussures.

Je le regarde et fronce les sourcils. Il me fait signe de tout dire au téléphone.

-Rose je dois passer la nuit ici, avec le vigile. Je rentrerais demain.

-Comment cela ? Il ressemble à quoi ? Il a quel âge ? Il est beau au moins le vigile ?

-Le système de sécurité fonctionne comme cela. Euh pour le reste, je te le dirais.

-Merde Bella, tu te rends compte, ton fantasme va se réaliser, toute une nuit dans un grand magasin. Oh ça y est je suis jalouse... Je suis toute rouge sous le regard joueur de mon apollon. Fais attention à toi et je veux tout sa… Je referme mon téléphone et je regarde mes pieds. Bien jouer.

-Fantasme hein, me dit-il de sa voix la plus moqueuse possible.

-Je dirais plutôt délire de gamine.

-Oh je vois. Il s'approche de moi. Il me tend la main.

-Edward Cullen pour vous servir de guide pour la nuit, me dit-il avec un incroyable sourire.

Je regarde sa main, puis lui. Après tout nous avons la nuit entière. Autant bien commencer.

-Isabella Swan, mais appelle-moi Bella.

-Il te va mieux que Roxanne, me souffle-t-il en prenant ma main. Il me tire et je le suis.

-Mais où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Faire le tour du propriétaire, me dit-il en rigolant.

Il me fait passer devant les mannequins.

-Je te présente les filles du niveau 1. Beth, Jess, Sophie et pour finir Angie. Les filles, mon rayon de chocolat, Bella.

Je le dévisage. Il se penche encore contre moi.

-Ne les contrarie pas s'il te plaît.

Je le regarde alors qu'il me fait un signe de tête vers les mannequins.

-Oh Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Je vous l'emprunte pour ce soir.

-Toute la nuit, leur dit-il en partant. Je rigole de le voir faire.

Il me conduit au niveau 6, mon niveau. Il me conduit pile devant ma cuisine. Je le regarde.

-En temps que guide je dois te dire que tu laisses à désirer. Je connais ce niveau et plus particulièrement ce stand.

Il me regarde, pose ses mains sur mes hanches et m'assois sur un tabouret de la cuisine.

-Pour commencer notre nuit folle, je t'invite à dîner, me dit-il.

Il ouvre le frigo et regarde à l'intérieur.

-Bien alors d'après ce qu'il contient. Je te propose une sorte de soupe deux couleurs en tourbillons, des lasagnes et oh en dessert une glace. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Je le regarde.

-Oh Monsieur me fait un tel honneur.

Il ouvre les placards et en ressort deux bougies, deux assiettes et les couverts qui vont avec. Il installe le tout. Puis il débouche une bouteille de vin et me sert. Il met les lasagnes au four, et s'installe devant moi.

-Pourquoi faire ce boulot ? me demande-t-il.

-Oh j'ai perdu mon dernier emploi. Alors pour payer les factures. On ferait n'importe quoi.

-Comment l'as-tu perdu ?

Je le regarde. Il est super beau. Le feeling passe bien. Il est intelligent et n'a pas l'air de se prendre la tête.

-Oh allez soit gentille, nous n'avons qu'une nuit pourquoi ne pas faire en sorte qu'elle soit inoubliable.

-J'ai frappé le patron. Et toi ? lui demandai-je au bout d'un moment de réflexion intense avec moi-même.

-Je fais des études de médecine et pour ce job, il faut bien payer le loyer tout comme toi.

-Pourquoi un job de nuit ?

-Je me spécialise dans la médecine urgentiste. J'aime la nuit, alors ce boulot me convient. Je peux réviser tout en travaillant.

-Oh alors Monsieur Cullen a une double vie. Il est vigile pendant la nuit et médecin urgentiste dans la journée. Est-ce qu'il a d'autres supers pouvoirs ? l'interrogeai-je, en buvant mon vin.

Il me regarde et me sourie. Il pose sa main sur ma joue et effleure mes lèvres de son pouce.

-Je peux te montrer bien plus de facettes de moi. Il suffit que tu m'en donnes l'opportunité.

Je frémis de l'entendre. Oh mon Dieu. J'ai perdu ma culotte. Je me plonge dans ses yeux. Je ressens le désir entre nous. Une sorte d'alchimie incroyable. Je n'ai qu'une envie celle de me laisser sauter dessus. Mais qui est-il ? Pourquoi ressentir cela ? Oh merde, vis Bella, tu te poseras des questions demain.

Il me sourie et se retourne pour nous servir la soupe. Il pose le plat au centre de nous deux et me donne une paille et en prend une autre.

-Les dames d'abord.

-Merci. Je rigole de son service.

Nous voir boire en même temps la soupe me fait penser à la Belle et le Clochard. Sans aucun jeu de mot. Mais à la fin ils s'embrassent eux. Non mais Bella, franchement, tu te dévergondes. Ta gueule la conscience, j'ai envie de sentir ses lèvres contre moi. Oh mon Dieu, je me noie dans ses yeux.

Nous jouons au jeu des questions pendant le repas. Nous apprenons à nous connaître. Souvenirs le plus heureux, le plus honteux. Bon là dessus j'avoue qu'il se moque littéralement de moi. Mais bon. AU moins j'aurais eu le bonheur d'entendre son rire. La musique, les films, les goûts, les couleurs enfin tout le toutim. J'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Nous avons pas mal de points communs et lorsque nous parlons du monde, de la vie, nous rigolons de nous comprendre. Je m'énerve de voir que nos soldats sont encore sur un terrain où la guerre est finie. Il s'énerve que le budget des fleurs du jardin botanique soit plus élevé que celui d'une mission sanitaire pour Harlem. Bref la vie. Sauvons les fleurs et laissons mourir nos soldats.

Une fois la cuisine rangée il me tend la main et me sourie. J'ai confiance en lui. Comment est-ce possible ? Je ne le connais que depuis quelques heures.

-J'espère que le repas t'a plu ?

-Oui merci tu féliciteras le cuisinier, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire. Où va-t-on ?

-Oh je suppose que comme toute fille qui se respecte, tu ne serais pas contre un petit shopping.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Oh pourquoi pas. Mais une règle. Il me tend un panier. T as vingt minutes pour me choisir deux tenues.

-À tout de suite. Et me voici en train de fouiller dans les affaires.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous sommes dans les cabines d'essayage des futures mariées. Elle est éclairée par des bougies qu'il a installées tout autour. Sur l'estrade, il a allumé les bougeoirs. C'est magnifique, digne d'un conte de fée. Il est assis dans un fauteuil, ses pieds posés sur un pouf. Les bras au-dessus de sa tête avec les yeux fermés.

-Edward tu dors ?

-Non Bella. Je t'ai préparé le café. Il se lève et me tend la main. Je le regarde. Il prend le panier. Je commence, me dit-il.

Il me regarde et m'embrasse sur la joue. Oh putain de décharge. Je pose ma main sur l'endroit que ses lèvres viennent de me percuter en douceur et le regarde. Il me sourie et arrange ma mèche.

-OK alors un véto. L'autre est obligatoire.

Je m'assoies donc à sa place encore sous le coup de son baiser sur ma joue. Il ne dit rien, ne fait pas de bruit.

-Oh peux-tu mettre en route le poste s'il te plaît, me demande-t-il.

J'appuie donc sur le poste. Je reconnais les premiers accords de _Can you feel the love tonight_. _Le roi lion_ pour les autres. Il sort et sa silhouette est éclairée par les quelques bougies. Oh mon Dieu. Il ressemble à un homme des années trente. Pantalon a bretelle, chemise apparente et chapeau. On dirait Al Capone mais beaucoup plus beau. Il est appuyé sur le mur, les bras croisé et relève légèrement son chapeau pour me regarder.

-Bonsoir belle demoiselle, me dit-il de sa voix suave.

Il s'approche de moi et me tend la main. Je suis sous le choc. Il me relève et me colle contre lui. Ma respiration est hachurée. Il est magnifique. Il m'entraîne dans une danse contre lui. Danse lente. Ses mains parcours mon corps. Oh merde. Il est super doué. Je peux le sentir il a une odeur de musc, très masculine mais qui n'irrite pas le nez. Il prend mes mains et les pose sur son torse. Je peux sentir la chaleur de son corps sous mes doigts. Il est musclé, il me fait danser toujours en me gardant contre lui. Je pose ma tête contre son torse. Je le sens qui embrasse mes cheveux avant d'y poser sa tête. Il m'entoure de ses bras. Nous finissons la danse. Il me regarde et se penche contre mon visage. Il fixe mes lèvres. C'est le moment. Il se rapproche encore et encore de moi. Il me regarde un instant et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous nous découvrons, nous goûtons. Le mélange de nos langues. Nous fait gémir. C'est à bout de souffle qu'il pose son front contre le mien.

-J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me retenir, me dit-il. Je suis sous son charme.

OK il s'éloigne et me tend son panier. Il regarde dedans. Il n'a plus l'air très sûr de son choix. Mais bon un jeu est un jeu. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et le pose dans le salon d'essayage. Il ouvre le rideau et me regarde. J'entre dans la cabine. Il passe sa main sur ma joue avant de refermer le rideau.

Je me regarde. Il y a une sorte de lumière dans mes yeux. Une étincelle de bonheur. J'ouvre le panier et regarde son contenu.

-Edward tu n'aurais pas oublié une partie.

-Non je ne pense pas, me dit-il amusé.

Oh tu veux jouer, qu'avons-nous là dedans ? Un ensemble de lingerie fine avec bas et talons et l'autre juste la même chose mais d'une autre couleur. Alors là tu vas en baver mon coco.

J'ouvre le rideau légèrement et laisse passer ma jambe.

-Oh merde ! dit-il. Je rigole.

Je lui montre mon bas et mes chaussures à talons aux extrémités. Je finis par sortir mais de dos par rapport à lui. Je monte sur l'estrade en accentuant ma démarche. Je me penche en avant et le regarde par le dessous de mes jambes. Je lui laisse le loisir de contempler le tanga de dentelle bleue sur mes fesses rebondies. Il se redresse et déglutie. Bien fait. Alors je me tourne et m'avance doucement vers lui. Je le vois qu'il me dévisage et doucement son regard me contemple. Je mets mes jambes de chaque côté de lui. Il est subjugué. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi belle dans le regard d'un homme. Je lui prends son doigt que je mets dans ma bouche. Il siffle.

-Tu vas me tuer, me dit-il.

Je lui prends la main et doucement je la fais remonter sur ma jambe. Je vois son corps se trémousser. Il ferme les yeux un instant et les ouvre pour me fixer. Oh merde. Je suis prise à mon propre piège. Il m'attire à lui et ses lèvres prennent possession des miennes. Ses mains parcours mon corps dénuder. Il me regarde.

-Puis je te découvrir ma Bella ?

La musique _Someone like you_ démarre. J'adore cette chanson.

Je le regarde et l'embrasse chastement puis je passe mes doigts derrière mon soutien-gorge et le dégrafe. Il me regarde et déglutie lorsque je prends sa main pour l'amener à mon sein. De son autre main il me prend le cou et commence à me lécher cet endroit si particulier à l'arrière de l'oreille. Je gémis de ses caresses. Je me colle un peu plus à sa grosseur. Il grogne. Notre respiration est saccadée, hachurée tellement nous sommes dans le moment de douceur et d'amour que nous vivons. Il est doux de sa langue, ses doigts contre moi. Sa langue descend un peu plus le long de mon corps alors que je me cambre pour lui donner accès. Il me soulève et me porte jusqu'à l'estrade. Nous sommes entourés de miroir mais cela ne me gène pas. Nous sommes beaux. Il se place au-dessus de moi et reprend la découverte de mon corps. Il me fait vibrer rien que par son regard. Alors rien que l'effleurement de ses doigts ou de sa langue et je suis aux anges. Il me caresse le sein tout en le prenant en bouche. Son autre main descend sur mon ventre et vient passer la frontière de mon tanga. Je gémis de sentir ses doigts passer sur mon intimité.

-Oh tu es tellement mouillée mon bébé, me dit-il. Tu es si belle. Il déchire mon tanga.

Je m'en fous je l'ai pas payé. Il introduit ensuite un doigt en moi, puis un deuxième. Il commence ses allers-retours tout en faisant des miracles à ma poitrine. Je me sens trembler. La chaleur se repend. Mon ventre se contracte. Alors il m'embrasse le ventre et descend ses lèvres jusqu'à mon intimité. Il me suçote mon clito tout en jouant avec ses doigts et mon point G.

-Edward, oh c'est bon.

-Laisse-toi aller Bella.

Je me cambre de plus en plus sous ses doigts connaisseurs. Puis d'un coup la jouissance me prend. Je me contracte contre lui.

-Edwwwwarrrdd. Il remonte ses lèvres contre les miennes alors que ses doigts continuent de bouger en moi. Il m'embrasse.

-Tu es magnifique dans la jouissance bébé, me dit-il.

Je le regarde et pose mes mains sur son torse. Il se retire de moi et il me câline le temps que je reprenne mes esprits. Je nous regarde au travers des miroirs éclairés par les bougies. Il embrasse mes cheveux.

Je me mets à califourchon sur lui. Il me regarde intensément.

-Laisse-moi te découvrir à mon tour, lui dis-je dans l'oreille.

Son corps tremble d'anticipation. Je le regarde et je fais glisser mes doigts sur son corps. Je lui enlève ses bretelles l'une après l'autre en prenant soin de caresser ses bras. Il est vraiment musclé. Ses mains sont fines, ses doigts sont longs. Je lui lèche les doigts qu'il a introduit en moi. Son regard est de plus en plus noir de désir. Je lui sourie. Je passe mes doigts sur son torse et déboutonne ses boutons de chemise en commençant par le bas tout en lui embrassant chaque nouvelle partie de son corps dévoilée. Il gémit sous ma langue, ma bouche. Je suis dans son cou et je l'embrasse avant de redescendre sur ses abdos. Je lui fais ôter sa chemise ainsi que son pantalon et son boxer. Sa queue est belle. Elle reflète le désir tellement elle est fière de me voir. Il ferme les yeux alors que je m'approche de sa longueur. Je souffle délicatement dessus. Puis je l'embrasse et doucement je le prends en bouche. Je passe ma langue sur toute sa longueur.

-Oh merde !

Je sourie et je commence à l'aspirer à jouer avec ma langue sur son gland puis d'un coup je le prends complètement. Il gémit. Je recommence plusieurs fois l'expérience en variant le plaisir tantôt en le serrant plus fermement tantôt en le branlant de ma main. Je le vois se retenir mais je sais qu'il n'est pas loin. Je fais des va-et-vient le long de sa verge.

-Bella, stop.

Il pose sa main sur mon cou mais je tiens la position.

-Non s'il te plaît bébé, me dit-il.

J'accentue le rythme et je le sens se contracter pour se retenir. De ma main je lui caresse ses bourses et la libération se fait. Il jouit en moi.

-Bellllllllllaaaaaa.

Je le nettoie de sa substance et je le regarde au travers de mes cils.

Il m'attire a lui et m'embrasse comme jamais.

-Je n'avais jamais vécu cela. Tu es…. WWoww.

Je rigole. Il me tient contre lui.

-Il n'y a pas de douche ici, n'est ce pas ?

-Humm. Douche non mais viens.

Il se relève et me tend la main. Il m'aide à me relever et une fois nos affaires récupérées dans un panier il attrape un nouveau tanga pour moi, il éteint les bougies et me conduit au niveau 2. Salle de bains. Nous nous promenons en petite tenue dans le magasin. Lui en boxer, moi en sous-vêtement. Il attrape deux serviettes et se positionne devant une baignoire à bulles avec jeux de lumière. Il enlève son boxer et s'introduit dedans. Il me tend la main et je le rejoins. Je suis posée contre son torse. Nous sommes bien. Les bulles font leur effet. Une légère lumière bleue se diffuse dans l'eau. Il met la radio qui passe des vieux tubes. Frank Sinatra.

Nous parlons de notre choix de carrière pendant qu'il me caresse de ses longues mains.

Au bout d'un moment nous sortons de l'eau. Oh mon Dieu, c'était superbe relaxant.

Il m'enroule dans la serviette et se sèche de la sienne. Nous nous rhabillons. Sa montre bip. Il est deux heures du matin. Il la regarde et me sourie.

-Je dois aller faire un tour au parking. Cela te tente.

-Je te suis.

Nous voici donc au niveau des voitures. Il y a de tout. Il me présente les voitures. Chacune a son petit nom. Il vérifie qu'elles sont en bon état. Tout au fond du parking il y a une Volvo grise.

-Tu ne vérifies pas celle-là, lui dis-je en lui montrant du doigt.

-C'est la mienne.

-Oh. Elle a un système d'alarme.

-Non pourquoi ?

-J'ai toujours rêvé de faire l'amour sur le capot d'une voiture.

Il me regarde, sourie et se jette sur moi. Il m'embrasse. Je le pousse légèrement. Il se recule et me regarde étonné.

-Ferme les yeux. Il obéit.

J'en profite pour m'éclipser. Je me cache derrière un poteau.

Au bout d'un léger moment je l'entends qui m'appelle.

-Bella, oh non ma belle. Si je t'attrape tu vas finir sur mon capot.

Je rigole de l'entendre. Merde je lui ai donné ma position. Je me redresse et enlève mon chemiser que je jette sur le chemin.

-J'ai déjà trouvé ton chemisier mon cœur. J'imagine déjà tes seins dans ce superbe soutien-gorge en dentelle. Je vais te trouver et te faire crier.

Je rigole encore. Merde. Je jette mon pantalon de l'autre côté. Me voici encore une fois en petite tenue, talons aiguilles et bas à me cacher dans un parking.

-Boo ! me fait il derrière moi.

Je me mets à courir dans le parking. Il rigole et part à ma poursuite. Mais comme je l'ai dit je ne suis pas douée avec ses trucs. Alors je vois le sol qui m'attire à lui. Mais je ne le rencontre pas. Deux bras me retiennent. Il me retourne et me porte sur son dos. Je rigole de son côté barbare. Il me pose délicatement sur le capot de la voiture et fonce droit sur mon ventre.

-Prends-moi ! lui dis-je.

Il a les yeux d'une noirceur. Il passe sa langue sur sa bouche. Il se penche pour m'embrasser. Mes mains parcourent sa chevelure. Il se pose contre moi.

-Je vais devoir casser l'ambiance. Mais les préservatifs sont dans la voiture.

-Je ne bouge pas.

Il me regarde et après m'avoir de nouveau embrassée il descend ma culotte et la met dans sa poche. Je le dévisage.

-Tu n'iras pas loin sans cela.

Je rigole. Il est déjà de retour. Je lui descends son pantalon et passe ma main sur sa longueur. Il gémit. Il est fin prêt.

-Prends-moi, lui dis-je à l'oreille.

Je lui prends le préservatif que je lui passe à l'aide de ma bouche sur sa longueur. Il me regarde faire. Puis je me tourne pour prendre appuis sur la voiture. Il grogne de me voir me soumettre à lui. Il déplace lentement le bout de sa verge sur mon entrée. Rien que cela est déjà divin.

-Je peux ? me dit-il.

-Avec plaisir.

Il m'attire à lui et m'embrasse tout en me pénétrant doucement lentement je sens chaque centimètre en moi. Il se retire et revient aussi lentement. Il m'habitue à sa longueur. Une fois fait, il commence ses coups de bassin. Ses mains se promènent sur mes hanches mon dos. Il me vénère de sa verge. Je suis complète, il bouge tout en me disant combien je suis belle. Une chaleur m'envahit en passant par mon ventre qui remonte sur tout mon corps en finissant par me donner des fourmillements dans ma tête. Je hurle son prénom sous ses coups de reins. Le Paradis est à porté de main, de doigt je devrais dire. Il passe sa main le long de mon ventre et vient caresser mon clito.

-Oui.

Il approfondit plus brusquement ses coups et pince mon clito. Je sens mon corps entier se contracter autour de lui. Il geint en criant mon prénom et je sens qu'il jouit en moi. Une fois fini, il se retire, enlève le préservatif et le pose au sol. Il me garde dans ses bras.

-Merci Bella. Jamais plus je ne verrais ma voiture de la même façon.

-Merci à toi de me faire partager tout cela.

Après un moment de détente. Nous nous rhabillons.

-Que voudrais-tu faire maintenant ? me dit il.

-Oh il y a un truc que je n'ose jamais faire mais d'abord montre moi où tu révises.

-Bien Madame. Mais on doit se mettre en condition. Je hausse les sourcils.

Il rigole m'embrasse et me conduit en passant sa main dans mon dos. Nous voici en train de chauffer du pop corn et deux cafés dans la salle de pause. Il prend le tout et me conduit jusqu'au dernier étage. Nous sommes sous une véranda où la nuit étoilée nous dévoile sa beauté. Lorsqu'il allume sa petite lampe aux reflets rouge sur le côté, un lit King Size se présente devant moi. Il est parsemé d'oreiller. Il y a une petite table de chevet sur le côté. Il la déplace et pose le plateau dessus. Puis il met en route la radio. Ce coup-ci nous avons du classique.

-Non mais ce n'est pas possible. Dis-moi tu en as retenu combien des filles avec cela ?

-Une seule, c'est la première fois que j'ai de la compagnie durant mon service. J'aime bien être ici. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être enfermé à clé, me dit-il doucement.

-Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

-Non et c'est pourquoi je parle aux mannequins trois nuits par semaine.

-Elles en ont de la chance de t'avoir trois nuits par semaine pour elles seules. Je le regarde et rougie de mon commentaire. Il me dévisage et s'approche de moi. Il dirige mon visage vers le sien et m'embrasse.

-Alors quel est ce truc que tu n'as jamais osé faire ? me dit-il en me donnant un café et en plaçant le pop corn au milieu du lit.

-Oh cela. Pour dire la vérité, ici pourrait convenir.

Il me regarde et hausse les sourcils.

Je débarrasse le lit et me met debout dessus. Je lui tends les mains. Il me sourie et me rejoint. Nous sautons comme des fous. Le lit est extra il rebondit. Edward m'explique qu'il existe un concourt sur la toile de comment tomber sur le lit.

Il me montre sa technique. Il se met debout sur la table de chevet et saute tout en faisant une grimace pour finir par se laisser tomber comme un poids mort sur le lit. Je rigole de le voir faire. Après plusieurs essaies qui me semblent plus que minables vu le rire que cela lui déclenche à chaque fois, nous finissons morts dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il me caresse la tête alors que je le nourris de pop corn sur le lit. Il me donne son cours et je le questionne dessus. Nous faisons un poker médical déshabilleur. À chaque bonne réponse je perds un vêtement, à chaque mauvaise réponse, il en perd un facile. Mais non pas autant que cela. J'essaye de le coller mais je n'y arrive pas. Je finis encore une fois nue devant lui alors qu'il est torse nu. Il me regarde et ses mains commencent à se promener sur mon corps. Il attrape le livre et le jette par terre pour finir par se jeter sur moi.

-J'ai cru que tu ne le ferais jamais, lui dis-je.

Il rigole en m'embrassant. Il me couche comme si j'étais du cristal sur ce lit.

-Laisse-moi t'aimer, me dit-il.

-Je suis prête à te laisser faire cela. Aime-moi, Edward.

Il embrasse mon corps, ma poitrine pour remonter vers mon visage et redescendre sur mon ventre. Il passe sa main sur ma féminité et me pénètre pendant que sa bouche me parsème de ses baisers. Il se baisse doucement pour finir par lécher mon pic de Dante. Il grogne de me sentir prête pour lui. Je me cambre. Il me positionne de façon à accentuer la sensation. Jamais on ne m'avait aimée de la sorte. Toutes mes particules, mes atomes vibrent pour lui. Il me fait hurler comme jamais alors que je me contracte sur ses doigts. Il me positionne sous lui et place mes jambes sur ses épaules. Après s'être protégé, il me pénètre doucement, lentement. Il me parle de douceur, de bien-être. Je suis au septième ciel. Il est hors de question de redescendre vu la qualité de ses coups de reins. Il m'emmène si haut que même Aphrodite n'a jamais vu ces terres. Je tremble de tout mon corps, mon être. Il passe sa main sur mon clito et des étoiles envahissent mes yeux. Il me suit dans ma jouissance et nous finissons hors d'haleine, le corps bouillant de plaisir transpirant le sexe à plein nez avec un sourire digne plus grand que même le Grand Canyon lui-même paraît petit. Je me cale contre lui.

-Alors cette deuxième impression ? me dit-il hors de souffle.

Je rigole de tout mon corps.

-Mademoiselle. Mademoiselle réveillez-vous !

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis allongée dans sur le sol au rez-de-chaussé. Je le regarde, Edward est devant moi il me regarde avec questionnement.

-Allez-vous bien ? Vous vous êtes cogné la tête.

-Euh oui je crois. Je le fixe du regard. Je me noie dans ses yeux verts. Et tout me revient en mémoire, mes chaussures, ma superbe cachette, le dîner, le baiser sur ma joue, nos discussions, les essayages, notre premier baiser, les préliminaires, le bain de mousse, la voiture, ma jouissance sur son capot, notre partie de poker déshabilleur et enfin ma meilleur partie de jambe en l'air. Je suis rouge tomate en me souvenant de tout cela. Il me regarde, passe sa main sur ma joue, mon front, contrôle mes signes vitaux.

-Dois-je prévenir quelqu'un mademoiselle ?

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Durant ma ronde j'ai entendu votre téléphone sonné. Je vous ai trouvé au rez-de-chaussé contre un point de vente. Je me suis permis de vous soigner et de contrôler vos signes vitaux. Et j'ai mis un temps fou à vous réveillez. Vous m'avez fait peur.

Je me redresse passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Aïe, putain ça fait mal. Il me donne un verre d'eau.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-À peine vingt et une heure, mademoiselle.

-Bella. Je m'appelle Bella.

-Edward.

Je le regarde, il me sourie.

-Dites-moi que je ne pourrais pas sortir avant demain matin !

Il rigole. Le même rire que dans mon rêve.

-Vous êtes vraiment une sacrée bonne femme Bella. Permettez-moi d'appeler quelqu'un. Il serait plus judicieux de ne pas rester seule cette nuit. Je lui tends mon téléphone et lui demande d'appeler Rose.

Elle arrive un quart d'heure plus tard. Elle me prend dans ses bras et me conduit à la voiture.

-Oh Mademoiselle Bella.

Je me retourne.

-Oui.

-Tenez vous avez oublié ceci. Il me tend mes chaussures à talons. J'espère vous revoir bientôt.

Je prends mes chaussures et les serre contre moi.

-Merci Edward, pour tout.

Il me regarde et me fait un clin d'œil.

-Alors à demain. J'ai adoré votre show.

Je rigole et rentre dans la voiture de Rose. Je le vois entrer dans le magasin après m'avoir fait un signe de la main.

-Rose cet homme me fait envie.


End file.
